Finally
by Fluffy With a Vengeance
Summary: Inspired by Fergies song of the same name.Sienna is responsible for making sure that the Sons make it to their ascension. She's been doing so for several generations. but will this be the last one? will she finally fall in love? rated for later ch.reid/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. i rececntly watched The Covenant for the first time and became totally obsessed. I got this little plot bunny in my head that was running in a tiny little circle and absolutely refused to go anywhere or leave me alone. I was listening to the song Finally by Fergie and got a sudden inspiration for this fic.**

**i don't own the movie or the song. i own my two ocs and this plot. that's all. and i barely have that.**

* * *

><p>Sienna sighed. It had been a very long day. The third son had just turned thirteen, therefore she'd had to give him the responsibility lecture that none of the Garwins had ever listened to before. She'd also had to explain to him exactly how to use his Powers. And judging by the gleam in his eyes, she had a feeling that this particular Garwin was going to be more difficult than any of the others.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxx

That night, as Sienna was lying in bed trying to sleep with the song "Finally" playing softly in the background, she felt the tell-tale jolt in her chest that meant that one of the Sons had just used. She sighed, and as she rolled out of bed she saw which one it was.

Standing in the middle of her room, eyes sparkling with tears, was Reid Garwin, the _last_ person she would have expected. She knew that the Sons tended to be more emotional in the weeks following the development of their Powers, and she had told each of them that they could feel free to come to her with any questions or problems or anything, but she never expected to see a crying Reid Garwin in her bedroom.

She was quickly in front of him and lifting his chin so he'd meet her eyes. Trying to make her voice as caring and concerned as possible, she asked, "What's the matter Reid? What happened?"

Rather than answer her, he threw his arms around her and began crying into her chest. She led him over to her bed and sat down. He sat down on her lap, which surprised her even more, and buried his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms protectively around the boy and whispered meaningless words of comfort to him as he cried. She quickly used her own Powers to turn up her stereo, hoping that the song may calm him down.

Giving up on trying to comfort him with words, she just held him close and let him cry as the music filled the room.

_Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream  
>Cinderella theme, crazy as it seems<br>Always knew that deep inside  
>That there would come that day<br>But I would have to wait  
>Make so many mistakes<br>I couldn't comprehend as I watched it unfold  
>This classic story told<br>I left it in the cold  
>Walking through unopened doors that led me back to you<br>Each one unlocking more of the truth  
>I finally stopped tripping on my youth<br>I finally got lost inside of you  
>I finally know I needed to grow<br>And finally my mate has met my soul  
>Finally now my destiny can begin<br>Though we will have our differences  
>Something strange and new is happening<br>Finally now my life doesn't seem so bad  
>It's the best that I've ever had<br>Give my love to him finally  
>I remember the beginning<br>You already knew  
>I acted like a fool<br>Just trying to be cool  
>Frontin' like it didn't matter<br>I just ran away  
>Put on another face<br>Was lost in my own space  
>Found what it was like to hurt selfishly<br>I was scared to give up me  
>Afraid to just believe<br>I was in a jealous insecure pathetic place  
>Stumbled through the mess that I had made<br>Finally got out of my own way  
>I finally started living for today<br>I finally know I needed to grow  
>And finally my mate has met my soul<br>Finally now my destiny can begin  
>Though we will have our differences<br>Something strange and new is happening  
>Finally now my life doesn't seem so bad<br>It's the best that I've ever had  
>Give my love to him finally<br>Finally, finally  
>Finally now my destiny can begin<br>Though we will have our differences  
>Something beautiful is happening<br>Finally now my life doesn't seem so bad  
>It's the best that I've ever had<br>Give my love to him finally  
>Finally, finally<br>Finally_

At the end of the song, Sienna looked back down at Reid and noticed that he had cried himself to sleep. She used to transport them to his bedroom and then shifted gently to place him on his bed without waking him up. Before she left, she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She then went back to her own room and was able to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey people. i know this update is like super fast, but try not to get too used to it. it probably won't happen all that often. once again, i don't own the boys no matter how much i wish i did. yeah...**

* * *

><p>Four and a half years later.<p>

Sienna was pissed off. It was one in the morning and she had just been rudely awakened by the distinct jolt that meant _somebody _was using his Powers. And judging by the force of it, she would guess that it was probably all four of them at once.

She decided to find out exactly what those four had gotten into this time, so she closed her eyes for a moment and focused. "Shit," she said, sitting bolt upright in bed. She could hardly believe it. They had actually flown the Hummer off a cliff right in front of about twenty cops. Sometimes, it was like they were just _trying_ to make her life more difficult.

She sighed resignedly and got out of be. She dressed as quietly as she could, so as not to wake her sister Angela, and left to track down the cops whose memories she would need to alter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noon that day found her screaming at the four idiots before her; her normally soft brown eyes glowing red in her fury. "What the HELL was the logic behind that? Flying a car off the edge of a cliff? I'm supposed to make sure that you each make it to your ascensions undetected and fairly unharmed. I will have failed my job if you make the idea of killing you too appealing! Now will someone please tell me whose brilliant idea this was?" Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler all shifted their eyes toward Reid. "I should have known," Sienna sighed. "It's always you. You three wait here." With that she grabbed the blonde boy's ear and pulled him into the bedroom that she shared with her sister. Slamming the door behind them, she said, "Okay Badass. Explain. Now."

"I have nothing to say," he said, giving her a look like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Well you better come up with something fast."

He seemed to recoil slightly at the threat in her tone, and the expression on his face seemed to strike something within her. "Well, the cops were chasing us and as we were comin up on the cliff I realized that we weren't gona be able to outrun em so I suggested we drive off it."

"Okay, I'll accept that, but why were you being chased in the first place?"

"We stopped at a party, which the cops came and broke up."

"Lucky for you, I'm in a generous mood today, so I'm gonna let you off the hook for it. This time. But don't even think about doing it again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening as Sienna was lying in bed reading a book, Angela walked into the room with her hair up in a towel to dry and asked, "So how come you took it so easy on Reid today? You never have before."

"Sienna sighed and put her book down, knowing that she was in for a long conversation. "I dunno. I guess I was feeling generous," she said in a feeble attempt to brush it off.

"Yeah right. Since when do you feel generous after being woke up at one in the morning?"

"Fine you're right. Well, remember that night about four and a half years ago, right after he developed his Powers?"

"Ya mean the night he came to you crying?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess something in his expression earlier reminded me of that night. It made me, I dunno, feel bad for being as hard on him as I usually am, ya know?"

"Oh my gosh," Angela said as she sat down on her bed. "You don't think he could be, you know, your _one, _do you?"

"You mean the one I fall in love with and start aging again for? I don't know, maybe. I guess it's possible. I really just don't know."

"Well what if he is? What if you do fall in love with him?"

"Then I'm going to make sure all four of the idiots ascend before I tell him. I'm not gonna dump that responsibility on you. You've had to deal with these four enough already."

"So you've put a lot of thought into this."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to bed, because God only knows what those morons are gonna get into tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's my new chapter. I'm probably not gonna get around to updating real soon. but i'll try my best. tata for now.<strong>

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy**


End file.
